keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Spamcan and Bowler
Spamcan and Bowler are two very troublesome evil diesels. Spamcan is also known as 199 and D199, and Bowler is also known as Class 40, Diesel 261, D261, The "Bowled Out" Diesel, and just simply The Diesel. They are recurring antagonists of the series. Bio We first met them in the episode "Duties of The Diesels", when they where sent away after shoving Henry into the back of the shed and shoving Gordon into the sea. Then they made an appearance in Donald Visits The Scrapyard,and then appeared in the seventh season episode,The Final Fate of Spamcan. The two went into a life of crime, stealing the NW Brakevan and some trucks. These schemes where stopped by Donald, however the two escape into the Old Engine Shed. When Sir Topham Hatt tooked for the two, he forgets to check the shed. The diesels try to escape, but ram into themselves after taking the wrong track to the Exit of the Railway. In Season 6, Spamcan tried to cause trouble on the railway after hearing about a "Ghost Diesel". These plans were spoiled by Flying Scotsman, and Spamcan is caught by Sir Topham Hatt. In Season 7, Class 40 and Spamcan stole Toad and tried to push him into the sea. However, Diesel wanted the credit and shoves the two into the ocean. Bowler and Spamcan floated to the other railway, where Diesel 10 found them. He had them help him take over the railway, and they where givin the job of pulling the express. Later, they helped Diesel 10 trap Thomas and Lady, but they ran away after seeing the breaking bridge. They where later caught and sent away to the Other Railway via the Magic Buffers. In season 9 it was revealed that they helped Diesel 10 launch a revolt against the Other Railway controller, which was a success. Basises Spamcan is based on a diesel from Spamcan's class. Bowler is based on a Class 40 1Co-Co1. Old Stuck-Up is another member of this class. Appearances Season 1: Duties of The Diesels Season 3: Donald Visits The Scrapyard Season 4: The Unseen Diesels and Henry's Tunnel Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: The Final Fate of Spamcan Season 8: Season 9: Season 10: Season 11: Season 12: The Mystery Train (Bowler only; cameo) Specials: Sodor's Last Stand, Claw of the Law and Oliver's Eleven Trivia *These diesels appear most out of all the antagonists in his series, other than Diesel, Arry, and Bert. *Bowler was origanly named Class 40 'but this was later changed to 'Bowler. 'Spamcan was origanly called 'Diesel 199. Gallery Images3.jpg|Spamcan in the first season. Henry'sTunnel(Episode).jpg Default-4-.jpg|Spamcan in "The Final Fate of Spamcan". Spamcan in Claw of the Law.png|Spamcan in Claw of the Law. Images4.png|Spamcan in Keekre24's Season 7 Update. Images5.png|Spamcan in a discussion. Images7.png Images8.jpg 2013SpamcanKeekre24discussion.jpg|2013 Spamcan discussion. Bowler in Claw of the Law.png Duties of the Diesels 3.png BowledOutThomasWoodenRailwayremake.jpg BowledOut17.png BowledOut5.png An Opportunity of a Lifetime.png DonaldVisitstheScrapyard1.jpg = = Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Antagonists Category:Blue Diesels Category:Green diesels Category:Other Railway Category:Blue Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Visiting engines Category:Male Engines Category:1998 Category:1996 Category:2005 Category:2013 Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Engines Category:Season 1 Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Railcars Category:8 Wheels Category:No 199 Category:No 261 Category:Railway Series Only Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1996 Category:Introduced in 1998 Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Retired in 2000 Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Retired in 2008 Category:Retired in 2014 Category:1996-2000 Category:2005-2008 Category:2013-2014 Category:1998-2003 Category:Retired Items